Daffodils
by kayctus
Summary: She laughs for about five seconds, before the smile falls from her face and she shoots me a very serious—and scary—look. "Touch my hair again and I'll kill you." Yeah. I think I like her. I think I do. — Rin/Len, drabble-ish oneshot


**Daffodils** / She laughs for about five seconds, before the smile falls from her face and she shoots me a very serious—and _scary_—look. "Touch my hair again and I'll kill you." Yeah. I think I like her. I think I do. / **Romance & Humour** / **Rated T** / **Rin K. & Len K. **/ **RinLen** / **Oneshot drabble**

**A/N:** To be honest, I don't even know. I don't even WANT to know. Originally I had the random, 'Rin-walks-in-on-Len-while-he's-showering-and-acts-like-a-perv' idea, thought I'd get it down AND THEN it turned into something as stupid as this. Makes sense? Pancake.

Well, it's a good practice for making out scenes, because… I don't make out. I mean, I haven't made out… before. (awkward cough)

Anyway, I don't know what the title has to do with this, because this mentions nothing of daffodils, or flowers, or anything… flowery… I just thought of it and decided that would be the name, BECAUSE I CAN'T NAME FANFICTIONS AND ARGH. Goodbye. /salutes

* * *

**Daffodils**

.::.::..::.::.

I'm in the middle of taking a rather serene shower and singing soppy, lovey-dovey pop songs under my breath, when suddenly, the shower curtain is yanked open and there standing is Rin, with a crazed look on her face.

"I just got this fantastic idea!" she announces, and in return, I scream bloody murder.

Just _who _does she think she is? I mean, I'm _naked_. I'm _showering_. I'm freaking _**naked**_. Hasn't she been told not to march into people's bathrooms while someone is washing themselves? Does she not have any common sense? Is she not aware of _privacy?_

"Jesus Christ, Rin!" I exclaim, grabbing the shower curtain and pulling it over my crotch. "Do you mind?"

Rin shrugs. "No."

If I wasn't trying to hide myself behind a sheet of plastic, I would throw my hands up in frustration and rip out my hair. "_Oh my god!_" I shout, "Can't you see I'm naked? Do I ever walk in while _you're_ showering, Rin?"

She hesitates, thinking for a moment. "Actually, yes. You did, once."

And then I remember. It was when we first started living together. She threw a soapy, wet flannel at me almost instantly and I ended up temporarily blind.

"But you didn't lock the door and the shower wasn't on, so I assumed you weren't in there. _This_," I gesture to her, "though, is on purpose, and is _totally wrong_. Can you leave?"

Rin folds her arms over her chest. "No. It's important." Oh, come_ on_.

I gawk. "But I'm _naked_."

"But I'm your _sister_."

"Stepsister," I correct, before frowning. "We aren't related, and I'm a guy, so… You should keep it for later and leave me alone. Before someone walks in on us and gets the wrong idea."

Our parents—I mean, her dad and my mum—got married five or so years ago. Not to mention, her dad threatened me with a knife the day after our parents were married, saying that he'd skin me alive if I kissed her, had sexual intercourse with her or made her cry. He's a pretty cool person, besides the fact he might want to kill me if I touch his daughter.

And I don't exactly feel like dying today. Because _seriously_, what else would a parent think if they saw their son/daughter with someone else who is _nude?_

_Yes. That._

…You get the idea.

She sniffs. "Then get out of the shower and get dressed, for god's sake. You've been in here for half-an-hour, and guys don't shower for half-an-hour. More like… a millisecond." Then she pauses, "Wait, are you gay?"

Um, _what?_

What does my hygiene have to do with my sexuality?

I just shoot her a: _Are you serious?_ look and reluctantly turn off the running water, because I know I probably won't win this argument. She's way too stubborn. "No, Rin. I don't know _where _you've been while I've brought home girls and made out with them on the settee, but I'm not gay." I gesture for her to turn away so I can wrap the towel around my waist. "Anyway, as if _you_ can say anything; you spend nearly _two hours_ in the shower. Sometimes I worry if you've drowned or something."

Rin scoffs, revolving back to me. "I was just asking—there's no need to get all touchy on it. I mean, I'm not _blind_, if that's what you're trying to say. Just… some guys date girls because they're afraid of being honest. Or girls date guys. You know what I mean."

"I don't," I reply sullenly, pulling my t-shirt over my head.

I look at her in the mirror reflection as I brush my saturated hair. "Anyway, what's this _fantastic idea_ you want to tell me? What's so _important_ about it that you need to interrupt nature's usual balance and drag me out of the shower?"

She looks at me for a few moments, a silence stretching out between us. Finally, she opens her mouth and, without conviction, asks, "What?"

"_What?_" I echo, sounding just as confused as her. What does she mean by, 'What?'

Don't tell me this is just another one of her stupid pranks. Or antics to get me out of the shower so she can annoy me to the bone.

God, if it is, I'm putting condensed milk in her toothpaste.

That isn't a bluff.

"Oh," Like something snapped inside of her, a smile spreads across her face, "right. Len, I need you to close your eyes." She clasps her hands in front of her and starts rocking back and forth on her heels in expectation. Her cheeks are a suspicious pink.

I look at her shiftily. "…Why?"

"Just because," she reasons, but when I don't budge, she gives in with a sigh. "It's a magic trick. Can you _please_ do it? I need someone to practise on, because neither Miranda nor dad is home and I need to have it nailed by Monday."

"Why Monday?" I ask, still hesitant to doing this. I don't trust her. The last time she asked me to do something for her; she poured tomato sauce down my pants and said I had my period. It was at a party last year and I was clearly off my face—as well as everyone else and her—so I was technically _vulnerable_ to her cruel doings.

Rin then makes a scary face and hisses, "Just _do it_, Len."

So I do.

I mean, Rin is a pretty terrifying person—and she _knows_ that—because she just_ is_, no if's or but's… so it's better to just obey.

Even though, for all I know, she could stick an atom bomb down my pants this time instead.

Nothing happens for a few moments, I just hear a whole lot of silence and not much movement. I'm about to open my eyes and ask about what the point of this is, but then something warm slips into my hand and another warm something reaches up around to the back of my neck, pulling me down. It takes me a moment to process these are her hands, and her hands are… they are…

And then I actually _do_ open my eyes, because… well… I don't know, whatever she's doing is _awfully_ intimate and certainly _does not_ feel like a magic trick—at _all_, for the matter.

I stop breathing when I notice how close her face is—her eyelids are shut and fluttering slightly, those long lashes just touching the surface of her porcelain skin, and I can count every freckle on her face, each one arranged perfectly on her soft, _so soft_ skin. I can feel her breath on my mouth, hot and gentle, hitched and—

**Wait a minute**, her breath on my mouth_?_ My eyes just about fall out of their sockets, because _god_, her pink, rosy lips are _right there_—so _goddamn close_ to my _own_, I can almost feel them brushing up against my skin. I would just have to move in an inch for us to k-

And _oh my fucking rainbow turtle_, her lips brush up against_ mine_ and all I can feel is her soft, moist mouth, because they are just _right there_, on mine, warm and soft and sweet of _Rin_, and all my brain is thinking is _Rin, Rin, Rin_… _oh my god, Rin…_

My mind is spinning crazily and I'm so confused—just a moment ago she was angry, and now she's _kissing _me? She's _kissing _me? _What the actual heck?_

I lean into her, hands reaching up to touch her face and her hair and every part of her body, desperate to get as much of her as possible, and every part of me is screaming her name, _her love, her sweetness, her everything_, because _god, _I _want_ her, I want to _touch_ her, I want to touch her _all the fucking time_. And that's weird, because I _never_ thought that way before _now._

(Okay, maybe once in a blue moon, but… _still_.)

Her fingers hover over my cheeks, down my neck, digging into my hair as she drags me down further, as she sinks up against the bathroom counter, her body pressing up against mine. Our hips bump and shivers run through my spine, prompting a warm, fuzzy feeling that spreads through my chest and down my body, down towards _that part_, and suddenly, I'm jostled back into reality. I break away hastily, stumbling backwards, gasping for air. I'm so _stunned_ that I trip over my feet and fall onto the bathroom tiles. My heart is beating a million miles per hour, and I _don't understand._

_We can't be doing this._

_We can't._

_So why am I doing this?_

_Why did I keep kissing her?_

Rin looks at me, her eyes wide, like she's asking me why I actually stopped when we were _so close_ to (probably) taking our clothes off and romping in the valley all night long. I stare back, unable to make sense of my emotions right now. I mean, I _can't_. I'm so _confused_. _Why? Why, why, why, why, why?_ I _drowned_ in her, for god's sake, I _drowned in pleasure_, and _god_, I hate myself, I _hate myself so fucking much_, there are no words to make sense of the _emotions_ swimming inside of me. If her father just walked in and _saw_ us _straddling_ each other, he might have flipped the marble and _I would be dead. I would be so, very dead_.

I stand shakily, using the wall as an assistant to keep myself upright. "Fuck," I mutter, pressing my hands up against my face. "What the fuck do you think you were doing, Rin?"

She slides off the bathroom counter, walking towards me while tugging down the edge of her dress. "What was _I _doing? Len, why would you ask that? You can't say _anything_. You were kissing me, too." Her distraught eyes bore into mine, her head shaking back and forth slowly. "Why… why did you stop?" She says this in a smaller voice, and suddenly, guilt washes over me with an urge to pull her into my embrace and apologise. But I don't. I back up against the wall, terrified of her _and _myself.

"No… no, no, no…" I splutter, half of what I'm speaking actually not even comprehendible, "You're like… _my stepsister_… and I just don't… _know_. Just… shit_. _Why, Rin, _why?_"

Rin falls silent. "Why else would I kiss you?"

I swallow, her question sinking into my mind. She can't… _like_ me or anything, I mean… _Christ_, she's _Rin_, she's my _stepsister_, and she's technically _related_—just… _god_. Why… _why would she even like me? _I'm _terrible_. I'm a _terrible_ person. "It… it makes no _sense_. We can't… we can't date, it would just be _weird_ and _god_, we live in the same house and your dad—"

"Len," she interrupts, clenching and unclenching her fists anxiously, "Len, for god's sake, do you ever _not_ think about yourself? _Who cares _what people think, literally—"

"Your dad will _kill me_, Rin, and our parents won't _approve_ of this—I mean, stepsiblings _don't date_, it's not _normal_—"

She steps over and places both hands on my cheeks, pulling me into her lips again, cutting me off. I just give up, because, like I said, I can't argue with Rin.

She pulls away eventually, red cheeks and puffing, and looks at me. "Len," she breathes, "Len, you don't have to force yourself if you don't like, _like me_ in that way or anything."

Uh, why is she telling me this now? We've made out two times—from _her_ force—and now she's telling me I don't have to do this.

I mean, not that I don't like this. I think I like Rin. I think I like her a lot.

When I don't reply, she untangles her arms from my neck and steps back. "I mean, I didn't expect you to return my feelings, and I guess I was being a bit _selfish_, tricking you like that—"

"It's fine." I admit and she stops talking.

"What?"

"I said it's fine. I like you too, I guess." I shrug nonchalantly, and she just _looks_ at me like I killed her pet goldfish.

"_I guess?_" she echoes, using her fingers to emphasize the phrase.

I nod once. "I guess."

Rin sighs eventually, shaking her head. "Now I understand why you have no girlfriend for longer than three months," she mutters, "you aren't very romantic."

"Don't make me change my mind," I state flippantly, eyeing her as she skulks off to the door.

She looks back at me and raises one eyebrow. "Oh, so you can stop yourself from liking me, Len? Very funny."

I grin, reaching out to ruffle her hair. "I could try."

She laughs for about five seconds, before the smile falls from her face and she shoots me a very serious—and _scary_—look.

"Touch my hair again and I'll kill you."

Yeah. I think I like her. I think I do.

* * *

**A/N:** Right… so now you can flame me, critique me or bite me—whatever. I mean, reviews would be nice. Yeah. Or not. I understand and all if you give me no reviews because this sucks. Like, I'm a really shitty, unexciting and unoriginal author, so I totally understand you guys if you're like, 'Well, THAT exacerbated quickly', so I'm like, just going to crawl back into my comfort zone and continue being a… a stinky closet author.

Miranda, the name mentioned in the above, is Len's mother, because I couldn't be screwed to make an actual Vocaloid their parents or whatever SO DON'T GET UP ME ABOUT IT, PEOPLE. Miranda is just random. It has no significance or nothing.

Oh, and I just remembered—Merry Christmas, kiddies! ;)


End file.
